Pertes
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Il était mort, le laissant seul. Mais voilà l'illusion persiste toujours,et la tristesse aussi...


**Voici un OS sur le couple merveilleux que forme Fon x Mammon (Viper) ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul couple que je peut supporter ainsi qu'un autre sur lequel je ais bientôt écrire. Je pense d'ailleurs que je suis la seule qui va écrire sur ce couple...mais quel est donc ce couple ? Et bien mystère mystère ! Vous le verrez en temps venu ! **

**Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement),ils sont à Akira Amano-sama ! **

**Bon place au OS**

* * *

** PDV EXTERNE**

**Une personne marchait tranquillement, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde aurais pu croire puisque ses yeux étaient cacher, cacher derrière une capuche qui empechait tout le monde de voir ses larmes. Pourquoi cette personne pleurais-t-elle ? Et bien simplement car aujourd'hui elle venait de recevoir une lettre. Et cette lettre confirmais les doutes qu'elle avait eu...Son amour était mort, mort en même temps que sa joie de vivre qu'elle avait acquis durant toutes ces années passées avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, en ce 14 février, Fon venait de mourir laissant Mammon seul, seul pour affronter ce coup tragique du destin.**

**-Tu n'aurais pas du mourir**

**C'est ce qu'il se disait depuis 12 minutes, il avait l'impression qu'il venait à l'instant présent d'ouvrir la boite de pandore. Où tout ses peurs, tout ses problèmes était revenus. Il ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula, il ne sentis pas sa capuche s'enlever à cause du choque et de s'envoler loins, très loins comme si sa capuche avait voulu rejoindre son amant perdu, Fon. Mais quand la personne lui parla, il retrouva les pieds sur terre et se retourna, il n'y avait que là, une personne qui avait été là pour lui quand ça n'allait pas, il y avait devant lui une amie, une amie qui l'avait aidé quand il en avait besoins. Comme Fon, elle avait su attendre, elle avait su prendre le temps de l'approcher, comme Fon elle avait percé sa carapace et comme Fon elle lui avait souris et tendu la main.**

**-Si tu veux te confier, je serais là **

**Elle lui avait dit ça, il s'en rappellait alors mettant de coter sa fiérter, Viper alla se jetter dans les bras de Lal, qui elle le pris tout de suite dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.**

**-Tu as eu le mot hein ?**

**- Oui**

**- Je suis désoler**

**- Oui**

**Mais Lal se douta bien qu'il souffrait plus que il ne voulait l'admettre, il avait mis du temps à bien vouloir approcher les gensn et si maintenant Viper pouvait parler tranquillement aux personnes c'était bien grâce à Fon**

*** Tu es partie trop tôt Fon***

**C'est ce qu'elle pensait en regardant le ciel et en baissant la tête pour voir le visage en pleurs de son ami, lui pourtant était plus solitaire que quiconque. Elle lui releva le visage et essuya son visage remplis de larmes et lui tendis la main en lui murmurant de venir avec elle. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, il lui pris la main et la suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Mammon savait très bien que Lal vivait avec Colonello, ce dernier avait enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Lal, une très belle déclaration d'ailleurs. **  
**Quand les deux arcobalenos arrivèrent devant la porte, Lal tourna la clef etentra suivit de près par Mammon**

**- Tu veux du thé ?**

**- Non merci**

**Lal soupira, elle savait très bien que cela allait mettre du temps, du temps qu'elle allait entièrement utiliser à l'aider, car elle savait que la mort d'une personne est très difficile à oublier, elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait faillit perdre Colonello. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait son disciple. Lal lui avait raconter cette journée et avait pu entendre pour la première doir le rire de Viper, un rire clair mais grave à la fois, un rire magnifique qu'elle n'était pas près d'oublier. Ho non jamais elle ne l'oublirais**

**- Tu veux dormir ici ?**

**- Non c'est bon je vais retourner...chez nous**

**- Tu veux de l'aide ? Seul tu n'y arrivera pas**

**- Je veux quand même essayer**

**Plus il parlait et plus Lal avait l'impression de revoir l'arcobalenos de la brume qu'il était avant de rencontrer Fon, un arcobalenos solitaire, froid et avare. Lal ne vouait pas que cela se produise mais elle savait aussi que le lien que partageait Fon et Viper était unique, et ne pouvais pas être remplacer, alors d'un soupire elle se leva et alla chercher un morceau de papier qu'elle tendis à son ami, celui-ci le prit dans sa main et la remercia. Puis il se leva d'un mouvement souple,et Lal ne pu s'enpecher d'escquiser un sourire, elle savait que Viper était un graçon mais il y arrivait d'avoir des doutes en voyant certaint trait de Mammon tel que son agilité, ses sourires ou encore ses réactions.**  
**Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita bonne chance, puis Viper partit vers sa petite maison et quand il entra dans la maison, il ouvrit tout de suite le morceau de papier et se mit à le lire:**

_" Tu sais je t'imagine bien pleurer à cet instant, mais sil te plait ne le fait pas, car tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris._

_Et là tu doit te dire, il me traite comme une fille. Oui je sais, mais je ne peut pas me forcer à ne pas le faire. La première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dit demander si tu était un garçon ou une fille, et j'ai compris que personne ne le savait._

_Alors j'avais décider de te découvrir, de tout savoir de toi, égoistement car ce que j'allais découvrir je voulais le garder contre moi, précieusement. Car comme ça je serais le seul à qui tu accorderais de l'imporantce. Oui en ce temps là tu était un vrai mystère à toi même, un mystère que je voulais à tout prix résoudre._

_Puis il y a eu ce soir là, où on avait un peu tous bu, ce soir là où je t'ai raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, cette journée que nous avons passé ensemble, et cette sortie que Luce avait proposer, tu te rappelles ? Nous avons été dans les montagnes russes et nous nous étions mis à coter et quand cela avait commencer tu t'était agripper à moi. _

_Je pense que déjà à l'époque je savais que chaque instants passé ensemble me tombait amoureux de toi, de quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais. Pour moi tu était la pomme tant défendu mais qu' Eve à quand même goutter. Alors je te l'ai dit, devant tous les arcobalenos et en pleine réunion, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que je voulait faire ma vie avec toi. A jamais je chérirais ce jour, car ce jour je t'ai vu pour la première fois rougir,et j'ai trouvé ça indéfinablement mignon._  
_Et puis j'ai su enfin que tu était un garçon, mais j'ai pourtant continuer à te traiter comme une fille. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que je ne t'ai toujours pas répondu, alors écoute-moi: Car j'aimais te voir rougir ! Tout simplement._  
_Alors même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, Viper, car laisse moi t'appeller comme ça au moins une fois, ne pleure pas et vit ta vie comme tu l'entends, fait comme si j'était encore là "_

**Mammon laissa tomber le papier au sol et resta chouqer face à ce qu'il avait lu. Jamais il aurais pu penser que c'était pour cette raison là. Mais alors qu'il allait se relever il entendu quelques coups discret à la porte. Alors Mammon ouvrit et découvrit ... le vide ! Alors qu'il allait refermé la porte, une voix retentit, une voix qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir re-entendre, cette voix qu'il chérissait plus que tout.**

**-Fon ? Tu es où ?**

**- Comme quoi la malédiction peut nous servir**

**- Hein comment ça ?**

**- Je suis en bas, alors cesse de chercher en haut**

**Alors le jeune maître des illusions baissa la tête et vit Fon lui sourire calmement, un Fon enfant,un Fon qui avait echapper de peu à la mort, et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que c'est cette malédictions qui l'a sauvé. **  
**Mammon sa baissa et prit Fon dans ses bras et l'embrassa, comme si rien ne s'était passé.Il referma la porte et laissa s'envoler la lettre vers le ciel, rejoignant Luce, Luce qui avait décidé de la-haut qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour Fon de mourir. Après tout Luce était le ciel, celui qui englobe et protège sa famille mieux que**** quiconque. **

* * *

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_  
_**SIANA: c'est la première dois qu'elle écrit un one shot sans savoir parfaitement les caractères des persos**_


End file.
